fatal bonds
by ambiguous seafish
Summary: "We are gather here today, Fairy tail members, for a mission; a mission in which we have to bring Lucy and Natsu together. They're both dense, yes, but we, the people, will bring them together. Our likely outcome: we are so screwed."
1. Chapter 1

_**a/n: **__I'm here with a new for Natsu and Lucy. I really hope you'll like this story, so please leave a review for me and favorite/alert (follow). Thanks guys, I will really appreciate it. So here's the new story. _

_**summary: **__"We are gather here today, Fairy tail members, for a mission; a mission in which we have to bring Lucy and Natsu together. They're both dense, yes, but we, the people, will bring them together. Our likely outcome: we are so screwed." _

_**dedication: **__This story is dedicated to all of my NaLu fans; I really do hope ya'll enjoy the story. Thanks for always reviewing/favorite/alerting all of my stories. So this story is dedicated to all of you guys. _

_**warning: **__there may be profanity, humor, loveliness, stupidity, and lots more._

_**rated: PG-13ish (T)**_

* * *

_**fatal bonds**_

* * *

Mirajane felt like banging her head into a pole; she cannot stand watching Lucy and Natsu practically flirt with one another and they're not dating. It has been three weeks from the Grand Magic Games; three whole weeks, and it really vexes her that they're not dating. Everyone, including the strangers in Firoe, knew their crushes on one another are so obvious. Those two really need to start dating or Mirajane might start bleeding to death.

Mirajane eyes narrowed as Lucy and Natsu started to eye one another passionately and smiles graciously. Mirajane eyes spotted Cana coming towards the Take-Over mage. Cana took a seat, drinks her barrel of bear, and sighs.

"Mirajane, it has been three weeks," Cana sighs, "they're probably not going to get together."

Mirajane throws Cana a vicious glare sending chills down the Card-Magic mage's spine. Cana gave Mirajane a force smile as Mirajane's intense stares kept her shuddering in fear. Mirajane sighs exasperated.

"You're probably right," Mirajane utters, "we have to take matters into our own hands."

Cana nodded as she slowly dinks her beer. Mirajane smile deviously as she stared at Natsu and Lucy. They were meant to be with one another, and if they cannot admit they like each other, Mirajane will meddle into their love lives.

Lucy walked towards Cana and Mirajane; her cheeks rosy pink and her brown eyes glimmered in excitement.

"Hello Cana; Mirajane as well," Lucy said as a small smile were placed on her lips. Cana exchange glances with Mirajane and look back at Lucy. Her eyes were trailing on the blonde's face; she looked very flustered.

"Hey Lucy, what's gotten into you?" Cana asked as she drinks her beer once more, "you look a little flustered."

Lucy cocked her head to the side and smiles bashfully. "Do I?"

Lucy touched her cheeks and she felt the warmness of her heat. She giggled softly and her heart swelled over the dragon slayer; just thinking about him made her day.

Mirajane smiles and shot Cana a look, as if saying, _I told you they will get together._ Lucy, who was oblivious towards their silent glances, smiles.

"So, you guys doing a job today?" the celestial mage asks. Cana shook her head as Mirajane nodded. Lucy arched an eyebrow as Cana stared at Mirajane confusingly.

"Okay…?" Lucy said unaware of the mission. "What mission are you going to do, Mirajane?"

Cana smirks; her head at the palm of her hands. "Yeah Mira, what mission _are _you going to do?"

On impulse, Mirajane would probably smack Cana upside the head but instead, she forcibly smiles. She did shot Cana an intense look, shooting daggers at her as time went by.

Mirajane winks at Lucy, brought her index finger towards her lips and says, "That will be a secret. You'll find out soon, probably."

Lucy slowly nodded as Cana arched an eyebrow. Mirajane smiles evilly; she is _so_ going to get them together.

**…...**

**…...**

Mirajane paced back and forth as the Fairy Tail members watched her. Mirajane needs the help of the guild for this mission; it was a very important mission. Luckily Natsu and Lucy are not here; if they were, everything in her plan would be ruin.

"Mirajane, can you please enlighten us why you called a meeting where Natsu and Lucy aren't here?" Erza asked. She wanted to go buy her strawberry cake, but Mirajane suddenly called her into a guild meeting; funny thing is, Lucy and the ole great Salamander are not here.

Mirajane smiles at her; looking around room to make sure Natsu and Lucy are not here. As she slowly nodded for correction, she closed the guild's door and ran towards the front of the room where Master is. She pivoted her body around to see the guild members and smile graciously.

"Oh come on, can you please explain to us why where here and shit," Gajeel said. Mirajane narrowed her eyes at him in a very dangerous matter. Gajeel trembles in fear, and he thought the great mighty raft of Titania is scary.

"I am getting to that," Mirajane answered flatly; her voice cold as steel. The Fairy Tail members nodded vigorously as the snow white hair mage smiles.

"Mirajane can be kind of scary," Levy whispered towards Juvia. Juvia slowly nodded at that response; that was a very correct answer.

Mirajane clears her throat. "We are gather here today, Fairy Tail members, for a mission; a mission in which we have to bring Lucy and Natsu together."

The guild members groan as Master rolled his eyes.

"That's all you want to talk about?" Master asked. Mirajane threw him an intense glare sending shiver down everyone's spines. Mirajane smiles irritated at the guild members.

"Yes that's all I want to talk about," Mirajane said dangerously, "now can I please finish before I throw all of you to Haregeon."

"You see the way they look at each other," Mirajane said as she was referring to Natsu and Lucy. "They look at each other all goo-goo eyed. It has been a whole damn three weeks, and they _did_ have opportunities to date. Didn't they?"

Everyone nodded.

"Well it's time to matter into our own hands," Mirajane said as she clasped her hands together. "We are going to try our best to get Natsu and Lucy to start dating."

Laxus rolled his eyes and grimace; he looked at Mirajane with a glint in his eyes. "What does this has to do with me?"

Everyone nodded and threw cheers in agreement as a ticked mark formed on Mirajane's head.

_1_

"Let Natsu and Lucy just stay friends!"

_2_

"I don't give a damn about their relationship."

_3_

"They can handle their own friendship."

Mirajane yelled, "SHUT THE FUCK UP AND YOU BETTER LISTEN TO ME GOOD OR I'LL THROW YA'LL ASSES IN A SACK AND PUNCH YOU AROUND LIKE A BAG OF POTATOES!"

Everyone swiftly shut up as they look upon the angry mage.

Gray sweat dropped. "Calm down Mira."

Mirajane cleared her throat. "'What does this have to do with you' you say, well if you can get Natsu and Lucy together, the reward will be 3,000,000 jewels."

Master's eyes beams like a little kid as if he stole a baby's candy. "3,000,000 jewels you say."

Mirajane nodded.

"I'll definitely get them together," Bixlow said. Mirajane smiled at him.

"I like your spirit," Mirajane said.

Lisanna eyes widen in realization. "Wait, wait, and wait. Hold up; Lucy and Natsu are really dense, well Natsu _is_ denser than her, but how do we get them together?"

Everyone agreed towards Lisanna comment and started to mummer to one another.

Mirajane bit her lower lip. "They're both dense, yes, but we, the people, will bring them together."

Everyone nodded.

Mirajane grinned at her guild members. "Now what's our likely outcome?"

Everyone shifted glances and shrug their shoulders.

Gray rolled his eyes. "We're screwed."

Mirajane lips pressed together and averted her gaze. She then finally nodded agreement and looked at the guild member with an intense stare. The guild members looked at her confusingly.

"Our likely outcome: we are so screwed." Mirajane finally said towards the guild members.

**…...**

**…...**

**So that's all for this chapter; I made a new story again, yay! I just keep getting ideas in my head and I have to write it down. So how was that? I tried to add a tad bit of humor into this chapter, but it sucked so *shrugs shoulders*. **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy this first chapter of: fatal bonds. The next chapter will come up so soon. You can PM ideas on how I get Natsu and Lucy together; for I, have no clue neither do the Fairy Tail members. **

**Please favorite (I love favorites the most than alerting) and alert (follow). **

**Leave me a review would ya. Thanks.**

**See you in the next chapter.**

**Black Phoenix **


	2. Chapter 2

_**a/n: **_well I do have excuses, but you'll see them at the bottom; enjoy!

_**disclaimer: **_fairy tail rightfully belongs to my bestie/troll Hiro Mashima.

* * *

_**fatal bonds**_

* * *

Lucy entered into the guild; she felt a very disturbing attention on her. She felt the members' eyes on her, staring intently at her. Usually, the guild would be all noisy and grouchy but today seemed different. Everyone was watching her like a hawk, grinning like idiots. Some people were humming and others were biting their lower lip as if they waited for something to happen.

Lucy walked over to her friends – Juvia and Levy – and saw them smiling bashfully at her. Lucy arched an eyebrow; she'll finally declare in her head that the guild was acting strange. Very strange.

"Did I miss something?" Lucy asked. Lucy swore she saw Levy and Juvia exchange nervous glances at one another and then shook their heads. It felt odd to her; she felt like her friends were hiding something.

"No, Lu-_chan_, you didn't miss a thing," Levy replied with a bashful grin. Lucy slowly nodded her head and her brown orbs quickly wander around the guild. She didn't see the pink idiot dragon slayer, all day. Lucy wouldn't admit it but she actually _did_ miss him. She wanted to seem him today, for some reason, and it felt _odd_ that he wasn't here, granting her a smile.

Her heart was filled with emptiness.

Lucy sat on the stool and laid her cheeks on the wooden counter. Juvia smiled as Levy nodded. Lucy sighed.

"Something wrong, Lucy-_san_?" Juvia asked even though she knew what's wrong. Lucy glanced at Juvia and then bit her lower lip, sucking on it slowly.

"Nothings wrong," Lucy said with a small smile, "it's just that – where's Natsu?" Juvia felt her heart squeezed in delight as she heard the dragon slayer's name. It was adorable that Lucy wanted to see Natsu; it was the same when Juvia wants to see Gray.

"Natsu isn't here," Levy said. Lucy deflated and sighed. It was weird; Natsu would be kicking that guild's door and start an argument with Gray. The guild members would be cheering loudly and ask for beers.

It was the everyday Fairy Tail.

And yet, everyone kept staring at her, grinning like idiots as if something good was going to happen. Levy clasped her hands together, grabbing Lucy's attention.

"Lu-_chan_, I always wanted to ask this, but how do you feel about Natsu?" Levy asked as her eyes twinkled in delight. Lucy drummed her fingers on the counter and bit her lower lip.

"Well, I feel irritated," Lucy stated simply. Levy and Juvia felt their hope rushing out of there systems. Juvia cocked her head to the side.

"But don't you have feelings for Natsu-_san_?" Juvia asked. Levy slapped her forehead – Juvia didn't have to be so blunt. The members of the guild frowned as they eavesdropped on the conversation.

"I do," Lucy said and the guild felt their hope resurfacing. "As a friend." Cana fell off her chair.

"I mean – Natsu always barges into my apartment. He sometimes burns my kitchen; he sleeps on my bed like he owns it. He always loud and careless." Lucy scowled. Levy frowns ad Juvia nodded slowly.

But with a smile, Lucy declares, "Natsu annoys me to death but I can't help it and love the guy. He's always their when I need him; his smile lights up the whole world for me. He's usually my inspiration when I'm writing my novel. He's just so…._loving_. He's sweet and I love him."

Levy gushed and Juvia eyes shimmered in happiness. It was so cute and Lucy finally admitted her feelings towards Natsu. They won, both of them.

"So you love Natsu-_san_," Juvia said with a diligent smile. Lucy nodded.

"Of course I love him; he's my best friend," Lucy said as she grinned. Levy's eyes twitched and Juvia quietly sobbed. Lucy cocked her to the side.

"Well I'm going to look for Natsu. If you see him, please contact me," Lucy said as she got up and left the guild. As she left, everyone groaned.

"Well shit," Gray said. Cana banged her head on the table, drawling out a little spurt of blood.

"They are _so_ dense!" Lisanna shouted as she earned several agreements. Juvia pouted as Levy pressed her lips together.

"If they are not going to smooch in the next five days, I'm going to gouge my eyes out!"

"What in the fuck is wrong with them? Lucy just suddenly declares she loves Natsu as a friend. You don't tell your friends, you love them!"

"Natsu just got friend zone!"

"Well fuck!"

Everyone shivered as they felt the evil aura of the demon in the corner. Their eyes landed on Mirajane who felt like she was going to burst and Erza punching the pole. The guild members slowly smile as they watched the demon and the mighty raft of Titania, angry.

Mirajane groans loudly. "WHY THE FUCK CAN'T SHE JUST LOVE HIM?! HUH! WHAT IN THE HELL IS WRONG WITH HER?! I CAN'T STAND WATCHING THEM ALL GOO-GOO EYED AND THEY'RE NOT EVEN DATING. UGHH, THEY ARE SO DAMN ANNOYING. YA'LL BETTER CREATE ANOTHER ATTEPT BEFORE I THROW ALL OF YA'LL ASSES IN THE TRASH CAN!"

Mirajane walked away, into the kitchen, letting out her own steam. Everyone gulped, terrified of that demon.

"Let's not piss of Mirajane," Gray said as he earned agreements.

**Attempt One: Failed**

* * *

_**a/n:**_ ah, I haven't updated this story in a long time. tehee, I'm so evil. anyways, I appreciated the favorites/ alerts and the beautiful reviews. you guys are amazing and the reviews just made me smile. so I tried to add a little humor into this chapter but I know I failed badly. I just lack humor; i'm not funny. by the way, please review and favorite. I always enjoy the little favorites.

Remember to press that favorite button and leave a simple nice review. Thank you for your time.

Black Phoenix


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: **Oh gosh, please don't be too angry with me. Don't throw your tomatoes and pitchforks at me; Im a fragile person. Okay, I loved evry bit of review I have received for the story and I'm very sorry that I didn't updated in such a long time. But I'm back and I just wanted to post a new chapter. _

_Please be aware that I typed this on my phone, so, just to be brief, I WILL HAVE SPEELING ERRORS, TYPOS AND PROBABLY PUNCTUATION MISTAKES. I'M SORRY FOR USING MY COMPUTER BUT MY SIS IS USING IT. _

_Thanks for understanding. Oh yeah, before I can forget, please send me any ideas to get Lucy and Natsu together. You can PM me or either tell me in your reviews. Much appreciated; thanks._

_On to the chapter!_

**_Warning: _**OOC-ness, humor, cursing. The usual stuff.

* * *

_**fatal bonds**_

* * *

"Is it just me or is everybody glaring at me?" Natsu asked as he glanced around the room, receiving the glares from his guild mates. Gray just shrugged his shoulders.

"Its just you," Gray said. His eyes landed on Erza who seemed to be watching intently at their conversation. In fact, everyone's watching and eavesdropping on their conversation; sice Levy and Juvia failed to get Lucy to admit her feelings, it was Natsu's turn.

And since Natsu is an idiot, this may take awhile.

There was no volunteers to do attempt two for bringing the two idiots together; in which, this pissed off Mirajane so she just had to pointed her finger at Gray. Now Gray has to do it and he cannot fail. If he does, he might not be able to attend tonight's Christmas party in Fairy Tail.

Gray glanced at his guild mates; they were urging him on to chat with Natsu. Gray cleared his throat making Natsu scrunched his nost in disgust. "So Natsu, you love your friends, huh?"

Natsu nodded before blinking. "Yeah ice-princess, I thought you knew that already. Are you that slow?"

Gray chewed on his lower lip, trying to conceal his tongue to thrash out on the Salamander. Though, he may just kill the guy later.

"Oh yeah," Gray said as he forced a smile, "I probably forgot."

"You always forget stuff. For instance, your shirt," Natsu said as he quickly glanced at Gray shirtless before landed his eyes towards the wall. Gray blinked before his eyes landed on his bare torso.

"When did this happen?!" Gray exclaimed. The Salamander rolled his eyes before his lips were pressed together in aggravation. "It was like an hour, dumbass."

Gray's eyes twitched before a chill ran down his spine. He felt the aura of a dark, vicious, person; his eyes landed on Erza who was clenching the pole.

Gray started to sweat and he quickly sat back down in his chair. He don't think if he can make it out alive. "S-so since you love your friends, does that incudes Lucy?"

Natsu narrowed his eyes. "Uh yeah? Lucy is the best friend I can ever asked for besides Happy."

Gray wanted to tackle the idiot and slap him a million times. He cannot die tonight; he has to find a way to make Natsu admit his feelings for Lucy. An idea cme rushing through his head as fast as lightning. "Natsu, you do know that the Christmas party is tonight right?"

"Yeah."

Gray smirked as he thought he may achieve this attempt after all. He cleverly glanced around the room quickly at his guild mates; eyes blinking at him confusingly.

"Natsu," Gray said slowly, "do you know what a mistletoe is?"

The idea soon slammed into the guild mates.

"Yeah. Isn't that the plant thingy and when your under it, you have to kiss the person who is standing right beside you," Natsu said as he furrowed his eyebrows.

Astonish, Gray asked, "Yeah. How did you know?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "Lucy teaches me weird things"

Gray nodded. Before Natsu asked a question, "So what about it?"

Gray cleared his throat. Pink dusted on his cheeks. "Have you ever thought about kissing anyone?"

Natsu blinked before his eyes widen in realization. "Ew Gray, that's disgusting."

"Not me you idiot!"

"Oh then why do you ask?" Natsu asked. Gray licked his lips before clasping his hands together. "I was just wondering...have you ever thought about kissing Lucy?"

Natsu blinked. "No, why would I want to kiss her. She's my best friend."

"Yeah but-"

"Would you like to kiss Laxus?"

Laxus was fuming and he was going to punch Natsu after this.

Gray blinked. "Ew no!"

"Alright then. Now you know how I feel about kissing Lucy."

Gray stared at Natsu in shocked and he glanced around the guild mates for some guidance. They all just sat there, shock and was render speechless.

Gray grimaced. "Mira, a beer please!"

Gray just failed his attempt and he was not going to attend the party tonight. But what he wants to know, since when did Natsu _became_ so smart?

**Attempt Two: Failed**

* * *

**I hoped you enjoy the third chapter of fatal bonds. Please leave me a review and don't forget to follow/favorite. I will edit this probably on Saturday just to clear out any mistakes I made. Please try to ignore them if their are any.**

**Updating: Probably during the winter break**

**Bye,**

**Black Phoenix**


	4. Chapter 4

**I changed my pen name. It's now called the ambiguous seafish. I hope you like it, and I wanted to comment on my grammar. From now on, I want to work very hard on it and proofread everything so that there won't be any mistakes. I apologize for the atrocious grammar and I will clean it up. **

**I want to apologize for my lack of updating. I will try to push myself to update a chapter for fatal bonds. I know how every reader loves it and enjoys it dearly. **

**Thanks for everyone who helped me and gave me tremendous support and love for my story. I will fix any grammar errors you spot, and make this story the best ever. **

**I'm going to take this story slow on romance because as I read my previous story for falling in love with a tutor, I wanted to slap myself as I felt the story being a bit too rush.**

**Please send me some ideas. I need foolish attempts to bring Mirajane to rage at the dense couple. Don't forget about that.**

**Anyone saw the new latest episode for Empire? I loved it. You have to love Cookie.**

**Without any further ado, please welcome the all newest chapter of fatal bonds.**

* * *

_**Fatal bonds**_

* * *

Erza puckered her lips and a light sneer escaped from her. She has her eyes narrowed dangerously and arms crossed briefly below her chest. This was a disaster. How come there hasn't been any spur of moments between the two? There has to be something.

"Maybe I should do something," Erza suggested as she pointed her finger towards her. Lips greedily shot for a smile; she blinks at her guild mates. She tilts her head to the side slightly. She wants to formulate a plan for those two. "Don't you think that I will get the job done?"

Earning agreements from her guild mates, she gave a delightful smile as she imagines the money teasing the hell out of her. It was her time to shine.

"How are you going to do it?" Lisanna asks. Marvel blue eyes gleams with curiosity. Her sister tells her plenty of times that her curiosity can be a dangerous thing.

Erza, bringing her thumb to her lips, she responds with the hunger of her eyes. "I'm going to force them on a job with me."

Silence fills the room suffocating Erza to death.

"…"

"…"

"_"

"HOW IS THAT GOING TO BRING THEM TOGETHER?!"

Erza, as the demon as she is, gave a harsh glare to her guild mates. Her eyes wanting to cut ever soul that could be save. "_**Who the hell are you screaming at, huh**_?"

The guild mate shiver in fear as the demon—Erza Scarlet—shows off her aura. Clearing her throat, Juvia stares at Erza. Lips pursed slightly, she asks calmly, " Erza-_san_, are you sure they're going to accept?"

Lips curl slightly, Erza blinks. "Of course they are. If they weren't, I will pummel them to death."

Juvia nods although she does have a bad feeling about this trip. "What job are you taking them?"

Erza, cocking her head to the side, points directly at the poster on the board. Biting her lower lip, she could taste the money making there way towards her. Man she wants that money so she can go buy her strawberry cake. "The job is going to be on a place called Garage Island. We are supposed to collect a red ruby that will grant any wish. If I catch it before they do, I can wish for them to start dating."

Satisfy with her answer, the guild mates smirked. Cana licks her lips before she clasps her hands together behind her back. "It's also on an island that can bring them together. They will also have their moments—Lucy and Natsu—and then NaLu will prevail."

"YES! LET NALU PREVAIL!"

Giving out a hearty smile, Erza sat on the stool waiting for her drink. This was going to be good.

**…****…**

Lucy's brown eyes shimmer with delight as she heard how much money they will get after capturing the red ruby. Hands on her lap, she asks happily, "Are you sure we will have 30,000 jewels if we grab that red ruby?"

Erza smiled before nodding. "Mhm, Gray will also accompany us so will Wendy. We're leaving today."

Running his hands through his locks, Natsu grins eagerly. "I like it. I can also buy a lot of food with that money."

Lucy rolls her eyes before sighing. "Natsu, I _need_ that money. I need to pay my rent. Besides, you and Happy always steal food."

Erza folds her hands together before laying her chin on it. She shifts her glance at Natsu who was pouting. Grinning, she thought about the strawberry cake that she will earn after this attempt. Nothing will get in her way. Nothing at all.

"But isn't Garage Island is where the monster lives. That's their habitat. What if we ran into one?" Lucy asks as she put a strand of blonde hair behind her ears.

"So, all we have to do is destroy them. I'm all fired up," Natsu said. Lucy glares at him before shifting her gaze back to Erza.

"Don't worry about that Lucy. Right now focus on packing. We'll be hunting the red ruby for a week," Erza inquires.

"I wonder how hard it is to catch a red ruby. Well okay. C'mon Natsu, you're going to help me," Lucy said as she tugs on his shirt.

Erza watches them as they disappear. Pivoting her body around, she stares at the eyes of Gray, Wendy, Carla, and Happy. "It's set in stone. Let's not fail this attempt."

They nodded before smiling.

Erza gave a humorless smile. "Let the games begin."

**Attempt three**: **In action**

* * *

**That's about it. I wanted them to go on a job that will bring Natsu and Lucy a little closer. This arc will probably be about three to four chapters. I don't know yet. **

**There wasn't enough comedy in this one. Sorry for that. I'm trying to permeate humor in the chapter, but sadly, I don't know how. **

**Something big will happen during there trip. I might give you a clue: it has to deal with reverse. **

**Although the hint may be a bit vague, it has to deal with that idea. You might be able to figure it out. **

**Please send me ideas while you're reviewing. Please review and follow/favorite. **

**I'll se you next time,**

**ambiguous seafish**


	5. Chapter 5

**I promise you that I'm still alive. School has been a torture and I just finished the anime: ****_Prince of Tennis_****. Does that name ring a bell to you?**

**I also just joined AO3. I wonder how it works. **

**I'm going to the zoo next Tuesday! I cannot wait.**

**Keeping things short, I'm going to start the new latest chapter for fatal bonds.**

* * *

**_Fatal Bonds_**

* * *

Lucy sighed with the roll of her eyes as she stared at the grown figure lying beside her. She narrowed her eyes slightly and she chewed the inside of her cheek as she caught a glimpse of pink hair. Putting her elbows on her lap, she laid her head on the palm of her hands.

She sighed again as she heard the idiot groan again for the third time. Gnashing her teeth, she yelled irritatingly, "Natsu, if you knew you had motion sickness why bother to come on this job with us?"

Lucy could only throw her head back and sighed as the response she got was a muffled groan.

Erza chewed on her lower lip and she dreamed about the jewels she will earn as she pass her attempt. The members of the guild are counting on her, for they shall not bear Mirajane's outburst ever again.

Erza shifted her gaze at Natsu and Lucy. She rolled her eyes at the thought of them being together. She knows that Lucy will soon catch on about the chaos and hassles that they are dealing with right now in the guild. But as she thought of Natsu, she could only smile and thank Mavis that he's _denser_ than Lucy.

Gray, looking at window, he stared until he saw a sign that said: **Garage Island**.

Gray could only glance at Wendy who cleverly blinked at Erza so she could catch on. Erza could only grin as she finally said, "We're here."

Natsu was the first one to eagerly jump off the train. Where as the rest just trailed behind him. Grinning, Natsu shouted loudly, "Yes were here! I'm finally free!"

Gray put his hands in his pockets. He looked at Natsu with an annoyed stare. "Can you shut the fuck up for once? I bet your big headed brain of yours could not even comprehend that statement."

Natsu's smiled dropped and he narrowed his eyes at Gray. Crashing his head on his, he started to bicker with him with the usual. "What did you say asshole? I couldn't hear you properly."

Gray, slightly pushing Natsu to the side, he said to him with a devious smile. "Don't tell your going deaf too? Huh, that's just a damn shame."

Wendy could only blink at the duo idiocy before she landed her eyes back on Lucy. She said with a smile, "Lucy-_san_, don't you think Natsu-_san_ is acting like a kid?"

Lucy could only stare at the kid with an evident shock. Who knew Wendy could ever say things behind Natsu's back? Lucy laughed. "Yeah. He is such a kid but that's what we like about him right?"

Wendy smiled. Damn her plan failed.

Happy could only chime in the interesting conversation. "You know Lucy, Natsu really loves you."

Lucy fought every fiber of her skin to refrain herself from blushing. She failed that attempt miserably. "Really?"

Happy nodded before placing his paw over his lips. "I don't know why though since you reek with desperation to get a boyfriend."

"... Damn you. You stupid cat!"

Happy laughed. Erza smiled. Why would Mirajane ever want to change this? Erza thinks it fine the way Lucy and Natsu already is.

Erza clasped her hands together, grabbing everyone's attention. "Why don't we head over to a hotel before exploring the island?"

"Erza, I think I'm going to explore the island first. After all, I heard Garage Island has an amazing architecture here and excellent tourist sites," Lucy as she drew opened her bag. She drawled out her camera with a smile. She took a picture of the trees.

Erza nodded. "But I can't let you go alone Lucy...Natsu, why don't you go with her. Stop fighting with Gray already!"

Natsu could only nod while glaring at Gray. "We pick this up later. C'mon Luce and Happy."

Carla shot Happy a look. He knew her answer before it looms over his ears. "I'm staying with Carla. Go without me Natsu."

Lucy could only protest while Natsu nodded. He tugged on Lucy's shirt before intertwining his hands with hers. Lucy blushed as they ran away from the group causing them to smirk.

* * *

"Are you done yet Luce?" Natsu asked as he watched her flashed her camera for the _eleventh_ time. He was tired and he was pretty getting annoyed from all this walking.

"Just one more," Lucy said eagerly. Her brown eyes shimmered brilliantly like stars, and the smile that was placed on her lips was worth it.

Natsu grinned. Lucy does have her moments for being stubborn.

As she flashed her camera for the last time, Lucy tucked her hair behind her ears as she grin. "Done. Now let's go meet up with Erza."

Natsu's stomach grumbled and he held his abdomen. "Yeah but first, let's get something to eat."

Lucy rolled her eyes before she started to walk ahead. Natsu followed her trail.

Lucy squint her eyes at the blazed sun that scorched her skin. She stared ahead tiredly, and she thought she was hallucinating when a man with a black hood approached her.

Lucy stopped in her tracks as Natsu stood beside her. Natsu cocked his head to the side. "Is something wrong mister?"

The man didn't say anything for moment before puling out a bottle. Lucy stared warily at the man and she quickly drew to her keys. She was ready to kick anyone's ass, but she's certain that Natsu would be the first one to act.

The man threw the potion onto Lucy and Natsu. Lucy shut her eyes as she felt the impact. As she fluttered her eyes open, the man left her and Natsu before she can take any action.

She was left wordless before she heard the words of the man resounding in her ears. "_A friendship that is hard to break. Feelings will unravel as they will feel the impact that was left on them both_."

Before Lucy could only form out a word, Natsu yelled with a soprano voice. "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Lucy could stare at him with wide eyes. Was her mind playing tricks on her?

Natsu's pink hair was longer. It was up to his shoulders. His eyelashes became longer than it was already has. His chest was slightly bigger and his mouth was covered with gloss. His body was curvier than a male.

His usual dress attire has changed as well. It was the same style but with a skirt and tights with sandals. Lucy could only laugh.

Natsu was a girl.

"Natsu, you're a woman now," Lucy said. She bit her cheek to refrain herself from laughing.

Natsu stared at her. He couldn't comprehend what the hell was going on. What was wrong with his body?

"WHAT IN THE FUCKITY FUCK FUCK. HOW THE FUCK DID I BECAME A WOMAN. I WAS CLEARLY BORN AS A MALE. WHAT THE FUCK!"

Lucy couldn't hold it all in. She laughed her ass off. His reaction is so funny. Natsu pouted at her.

Natsu was pretty cute in this form.

She wiped the tears from her eyes and stared at him. "Let's go report this to Erza. She might happen to know what is going on."

* * *

"WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" Gray asked with a disgusted look. Wendy blinked before giggling while Carla and Haply were on the floor laughing. Erza cocked her head to the side.

Lucy sighed before a content smile was placed on her lips. "As I said before, Natsu has just become a woman because of the potion the male threw at us."

Erza nodded. "So how come it affected Natsu but not Lucy?"

"I have no idea," Lucy said with the shrug of her shoulders. "I was probably immune to the potion."

"So Natsu, how is like to become a girl?" Gray asked with a chuckle.

Natsu glared at Gray. A hue of pink was spotted on his cheeks. He was adorable as a girl. He was already in rage. "Shut the fuck up Gray! Don't make me beat your ass."

"How are you going to do that? You're not even adaptable to that body yet," Gray said with the raised of his brow.

"..."

Lucy laughed. "Let's just leave Natsu alone."

"Thank you Luce," Natsu said as he crossed his arms. A pout formed upon his lips and Lucy could just die on how adorable he is.

_How is he so cute while he's in this form?_ Lucy thought.

Erza cleared her throat. Looks like there would be another hassle and it had to be right before catching the ruby. "Why don't we go to sleep? It's been a long day and it's almost dark."

Everyone nodded but Natsu protested.

"How the hell am I going to sleep in this form?" Natsu asked. He also remembered an important task as well. "How the fuck am I going to the bathroom in this form? Hell, how do I even take a shower?"

Gray smiled. "Don't worry, you can always ask Erza to help you."

"FUCK YOU GRAY!"

* * *

The next day has approached and everyone stared at Lucy with shocked. Lucy cocked her head to the side, blinking.

"What?" Lucy asked. Natsu tilted his head to the side and a blush appeared on his cheeks as he stared longingly at Lucy's figure.

Lucy's blond hair is short in the cut but a bang was seen covering her right eye. Her shoulders were broader. She was wearing male's white torso and you could see her abs.

Natsu didn't say anything but only raise an eyebrow. "Lucy you're a guy."

Lucy blinked before processing the blunt statement. "WHAT THE HELL?!"

**Attempt Three: ?**

* * *

**How was the chapter? Has my vague hint has been cleared? Lucy and Natsu reversed bodies. It's going to be like this for a while during this trip. I will also put in moments where they fill sexual attraction between each other.**

**Please leave a review and I will update as soon as possible. Bye.**

**ambiguous seafish**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hooray, school is finally over. I was waiting for this day. After finals were over, my teachers didn't even care if I walk out the classroom. **

***clasps her hands in front of her face* I'm so sorry that I haven't updated fatal bonds in forever. I've been so busy lately and I'm glad that I'm updating today. **

**Okay, so I heard the last chapter was fantastic and I would like to give out my thanks to that kind person to say that: ****artistofthemind****. Thanks, I appreciated your review. **

**So enough with the discussion, here's the brand new chapter of fatal bonds just for you!**

**Warning: there may be a lot of awkward scenes that nobody is looking forward for. Of course there's a lot of profanity and silliness.**

* * *

**_Fatal Bonds_**

* * *

Lucy blinked confusingly at everyone before smiling nervously. No, she cannot be a male. This can't be happening. Lucy stared at everyone once more before she rushed hurriedly to the bathroom. She closed the door behind her—once she entered the bathroom—and analyzed her reflection in the mirror.

She touched her face.

She is a male after all. She thought she was immune to the potion that the weirdo threw at her and Natsu yesterday. She thought Natsu was the only one capable of changing into his opposite gender not her.

Lucy groaned. "Damn it!"

Natsu blinked innocently as he knocked on the bathroom door. Lucy narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"What do you want Natsu?" She asked angrily. Damn, even her voice is huskier.

Natsu grinned before giggling. Wow, Lucy couldn't believe he was so "fit" in that body.

"How do you know it was me?" Natsu asked. He ran his finger through his long gorgeous hair.

Lucy rolled her eyes. "I just know. I had this sort of feeling."

Natsu hummed before tapping his chin. "Make sure to be careful about taking care of _"down there"_."

Lucy raised an eyebrow. "_Excuse me_ but what's 'down there'?"

Natsu bit his lower lip. He put a strand of hair behind his ear. "Y'know, your _thing_."

Lucy laughed, humorlessly, and she glared at the door. What in the Mavis is he talking about? "What the hell is the _thing_, Natsu?"

Natsu muttered softly. "Your crotch."

Lucy knitted her eyebrows and she pressed her ear on the door. "My what?"

Natsu swept his fingers in his hair before he tugged on it violently. "Damn it Lucy, your crotch!"

Lucy blinked before processing the statement. She made an O shape with her mouth. She moved away from the door and she looked down at her pants. She gulped. She unzips the pants before crying. "Holy Fuck, what the hell is this?"

Natsu flinched as he heard her yelled. His cheeks were dusted pink and he coughed awkwardly. "You have to take care of it before it starts acting like a bitch."

Lucy rolled her eyes before muttering to herself, "It's already a bitch."

Lucy bit her lower lip and she scrunched her nose in disgust. Her cheeks were colored rosy pink and she bit the inside of her cheek. So this is what a guy's _"thing"_ look like.

Lucy zipped her pants before she pressed her back on the door. She swiped her bangs away from her face. "Natsu, how am I supposed to deal with this?"

Natsu shrugged his shoulders. "You have to figure it out because I have to figure how to use the toilet. Fuck, if I go back in the guild like this everyone's going to make fun of me."

Lucy smirked. "Don't worry Natsu because once we find that guy that did this to us we're going to beat his ass."

Natsu cheered. "Yeah."

Gray blinked as he heard the entire conversation of Lucy and Natsu. It was pretty funny that both of them had reversed bodies. Shit, it was the funniest thing in the world. Who knew that one stranger can turn your life upside down.

Gray stared blankly at Natsu before a sudden idea popped into his head. He walked over towards Natsu, keeping his breath still and his feet softly soundless.

Gray smiled deviously as he pulled down Natsu's pants crying out a "got you good" with it.

His eyes widen as he stared at Natsu, as a girl, with briefs on.

Gray scrunched up his nose in disgust. "What the fuck man? You still wear briefs. Something has to be fucking wrong with you."

Natsu blushed beet red at the situation. "Why the fuck did you pulled down my pants, dumbass? Haven't you heard the saying: think before you act?"

Gray smiled coyly. "Yeah I've heard but I thought you were to dumb to know that quote. Wow, everybody, give a hand to Natsu Dragneel for saying some commonly known quote."

Gray clapped his hands as a gesture to make his point get across.

Natsu glared. "I loathe you, you damn ice princess."

Gray smiled. "Aw and I fucking hate your ass as well."

Lucy groaned in the bathroom. How long is this arguing going to take?

* * *

Gray smirked at Natsu. "Oh Natsu, you can take a shower before I do. I can wait."

Natsu pivoted his body around to face Gray. He glared at him. He gritted his teeth. He scolded Gray. "She the fuck up, ice princess."

Gray smirk increased tenth-fold and his result became a smile, so big and so wide. "Natsu, y'know, you can always ask Erza. She's willing to help you."

Natsu shifted his gaze on Erza. She nodded.

"Gray's right," Erza said, "Once Lucy done with the bathroom, we use it together. I can even show you how to use the toilet."

Natsu roared. "SOMEONE FUCKING SAVE ME!"

* * *

Natsu grimaced as he walked out the bathroom with a towel on his head and on his chest. He winced at the memories he made just being there with Erza. He was lucky she didn't take a shower with him but she took a shower _of_ him.

Natsu's eyes landed on Gray and Lucy. They were snickering and he glared at the two. He thought Lucy is his best friend. He guessed he was wrong and to almost think they could be _something more_.

Natsu sneered. "Having fun laughing."

Lucy slapped her leg and she tried to cover her mouth to keep her from laughing but she failed that attempt miserably. "Yeah, Natsu, I can't believe Erza took a shower of you. I thought you were grown."

Natsu pouted. "I am grown is just that this body—"

Gray easily interjected. "It's just that he is not adaptable to the body yet. Tell me Natsu, how can Lucy already figure out how to take a piss and deal with crotch in unhandy situations? Hell, how can she even know how to take a shower with this body of hers?"

Natsu's eyes widen in fraction. He stared at Lucy. "You already know how to take care of your thing. Wow, you learn fast Lucy."

Gray nodded in agreement. "Yeah Lucy. So Natsu, what the fuck have you been doing?"

Natsu decided not to say anything.

Natsu heard Erza yelled from the bathroom. "Natsu, don't forget to put on a bra and panties."

Natsu blushed beet red which seemed contagious considering that Gray and Lucy caught the same color on their cheeks.

Natsu grabbed a bra from Lucy's belonging. Lucy groaned.

"Ugh," Lucy grimaced, "I have to burn that once this entire thing blows over."

Natsu nodded in agreement before he stared at the bra he was holding. He held the straps of the bra with the tips of his fingers and he tried to his best to figure out how to put it on but he couldn't.

Isn't there some kind instruction manual or something?

Natsu laughed nervously before he stared at Lucy. "Um Luce."

Lucy hummed in response as she stared at him. "Yeah."

Natsu smiled, He has a bad feeling about this. "How do you put on a bra?"

Lucy blush beet red before she started to sputter incoherent words. "Don't ask me that you pervert."

Natsu raised an eyebrow as Lucy slapped him across the face and walked out the room. He stared at Gray. "What did I do?"

Gray shrugged his shoulders before smiling deviously. "I have no idea but its best to ask Erza Scarlet."

Natsu glared at Gray. "FUCK YOU GRAY!"

* * *

And so Erza wondered as she took her shower. What the fuck is going to happen during this trip?

**Attempt Three: Awkward**

* * *

**So it's short and I apologize for that. I was going to put in the red ruby adventure but I didn't know how to start it. You see, writer's block has been a terrible disease lately and its eating me up inside. But I had to write this chapter only because it's sad that you guys don't know what's going happen next.**

**I'm going to update as soon as I can. I promise that the next chapter is going to be funnier (I hope) and have major awkward scenes between Lucy and Natsu. Next chapter will also be the ruby that everyone's been waiting for. **

**So don't be angry, the latest I can update is at least on Saturday or next Tuesday. But until then, I won't be posting anything.**

**So I will see you when I see you. **

**Have a fantastic summer,**

**ambiguous seafish**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey, I'm back with another chapter for fatal bonds. Guys, fatal bonds is nearing its end. There will probably be two more attempts and then the epilogue. Will Lucy and Natsu get together in the end?**

**I'm actually sad that I might have only three more chapter of this story to do before I finally end it. I loved this story than the rest of my other stories. This story had been with everyone through the laughs. I'm actually excited that I'll be ending it soon.**

**Once this project has been over, I'm posting another story called The Fairy Tail Café. I wanted you guys to see the summary. **

**The Fairy Tail Café summary: ****Lucy stared at the pink hair idiot in front of her. She fingered with her dirty apron and blinked. "Go out with me." Lucy ranked over his appearance with her naked eye. Lucy bit her lower lip before smiling softly. "Yeah. Okay. Sure; I go out with you."**

**So, from this day forward, I will probably be solely focusing on completing this story. **

**Yay, so here's the new chapter for fatal bonds. It's time to catch the red ruby; let see what's going to happen.**

* * *

_**Fatal Bonds **_

* * *

"Erza, are we even there yet?" Natsu asked. They've been walking for hours and his legs started to hurt. All they had to do was catch the red ruby, so why did it take so long to find it.

Erza shifted her gaze to Natsu. "Not yet Natsume."

Natsu raised an eyebrow and Wendy, as followed by Happy and Carla, snickered at the name Erza called him.

Natsu pressed his lips together. "Who the hell is Natsume? Erza you know my name. It's Natsu. N-A-T-S-U."

Gray rolled his eyes as he brushed away another leaf that was hindering his path. He stared at Natsu. "She knows your name Natsu. Erza is just teasing you."

Natsu raised both eyebrows and he crossed his arms. "So calling me by a different name is teasing."

Gray gritted his teeth in annoyance. Why does he have to be so stupid? "Yes dumbass."

Natsu narrowed his eyes dangerously. "What did you say ice-prick? Do you want _this_ Natsume to beat your fucking ass?"

Lucy glared. "Can you guys just shut up?"

She is already annoyed that she doesn't have her female body, and she's annoyed because of this heat. Why does it have to be so hot?

Natsu pouted. "But Luce, he started it first."

Gray snorted. "Yeah, sure I did."

Lucy groaned. This was going to be a long day.

Wendy blinked before she tapped on Erza shoulder. Wendy pointed at the cave that was distance away from her. "Is that it Erza? Are we looking for that cave?"

Erza squinted her eyes and she grinned as she saw the cave that was covered with grass. "Yep, that's it."

Erza ignored the cheers coming from her friends and decided to speed up her walk. It was time to get Lucy and Natsu together.

* * *

**{-X-}**

* * *

Natsu brushed a few strands behind his ear. It was so hot. How can girls deal with this hair when it's so hot?

Natsu wiped away the sweat that was coming off his forehead. He groaned, once again, as another strand of hair fell.

"Argh, Lucy, this stupid hair won't leave me alone," Natsu complained. He went towards Lucy. Lucy should know what to do about this.

Lucy glanced at Natsu that was right beside her before she landed her eyes back to Erza who was talking to an old man. She was trying to get directions to reach the cave.

Lucy shoo away the fly that was on her arm. She brushed her hair back. She had long hair too but that was only her bangs. It was covering her right eye.

"Natsu, just put your hair in a ponytail," Lucy suggested. Natsu had this blank expression on his face that caused Lucy to face palm mentally.

"Just come here," Lucy said as she gestured him to come forward. Natsu nodded and he was in font of Lucy.

Lucy felt her cheeks warmed up a little as Natsu was staring at her in the eyes. There close proximity was killing her. Lucy felt her heart pounding in her chest.

Clearing her throat, she ignored her pounding heartbeat and said, "I meant for you to turn around. I don't want you to face me. I wanted the back of you to face me."

Natsu nodded before he followed her directions. Lucy pulled out her wristband—scrunchie—from her arm and brushed Natsu's hair back.

Lucy bit her lower lip. Natsu's hair was long and soft. This time it was straighten instead of spiky. Lucy gulped and she put Natsu's hair in a ponytail.

"There you go," Lucy sad. She licked her lip as she stared at her satisfy work.

Natsu touched his hair and he grinned. "Thanks Luce. You're the best."

Lucy smiled at that statement. Natsu was so adorable in this form.

"Natsu, Lucy, let's go." A voice said. Lucy looked up and sees Erza and the rest was walking before them.

"Coming," Lucy said and she was pulled away by Natsu.

* * *

**{-X-}**

* * *

Gray smiled. "We're finally here."

Wendy nodded. "It's time to go catch that red ruby."

Happy and Carla nodded. Natsu grinned and Lucy cocked her head to the side.

Erza took a deep breath. This was it. Her plan is working perfectly. Of course there were some problems but now she finally arrived to the cave. It was time for Natsu and Lucy to get together.

Erza grinned. "Let's go get that red ruby."

The gang cheered and they entered the cave not even taking a second glance back.

* * *

**{-X-}**

* * *

"Wow, it's so dark in here," Lucy said as her eyes wandered around the dark cave. She shivered as she felt a breeze. "It's cold in here too."

Erza nodded as she held her stick that glowed with fire so that they can see where they going.

Wendy raised her eyebrows. "Erza-san, we should be careful because they can be booby traps here."

Erza nodded. "Guys, be careful. We don't want to cause any trouble."

Gray snorted. "I don't know if 'careful' is in Natsu's vocabulary."

Natsu blinked, not even trying to retort. Natsu glanced at the button next to him.

Natsu blinked at what the wall said. "Hey guys, look what I found."

Happy floated next to Natsu. "Natsu don't touch that."

Natsu glanced at Happy. He grinned. "But Happy, maybe this will lead us to the red ruby."

Natsu didn't even hesitate when he slammed his hand on the red button.

The cave ground then started to rumble. Lucy looked around before she started to panic. "Um guys, is this suppose to be apart of the cave's trap."

Erza blinked. "I have no idea. Natsu, what did you do?"

Natsu grinned as he held onto the wall. He did not like where this was heading. "I touched the red button."

Lucy face palmed. "Of course it would be this idiot."

Gray glared at the pink headed idiot as he held onto the other wall. The ground was shaking and cracks were staring to form. "You dumbass, look what you did."

And before Natsu can form out a word, the members started to fall.

* * *

**{-X-}**

* * *

"Are you guys okay?" Natsu said as he rubbed his head from the fall. He blinked and he looked to find his other members standing up.

Lucy crossed her arms and glared at Natsu. "Natsu, you're such an idiot."

Gray dusted the dirt of his pants. His shirt was gone. Gray narrowed his eyes at Natsu. "The fuck is wrong with you?"

Natsu's eyes twitched at little. "The fuck is wrong with you, ice-prick."

Carla rolled her eyes. "There's no time to be fighting."

Erza nodded. "Carla's right. We have to find the red ru—"

Erza's statement was cut off as Erza saw a glimpse of the red ruby near her.

Lucy blinked. "Erza?"

Erza picked up the red ruby that was near her. She cannot believe because of Natsu's idiocy that she found the red ruby.

Erza grinned. "I've found it."

Wendy smiled. "Finally, now we can make our wish."

Wendy's eyes widen as she stumbled out the words. She clamped her hands over her mouth. She cannot believe she said something that was supposed to be classified.

Lucy knitted her eyebrows together. "A wish? What are you talking about Wendy? Erza said were supposed to collect the red ruby and give it to Master."

Erza was silenced and Lucy narrowed her eyes. She glanced at Gray.

"Gray," Lucy said, "we are supposed to give it to master right? There's no wish right?"

Gray didn't say anything.

Natsu blinked. "So, you guys are saying that there was wish if we get the red ruby. How come you guys didn't say anything? Happy, did you know about this?"

Happy averted Natsu's gaze. He said softly. "Sorry Natsu."

Lucy pursed her lips. "I cannot believe you guys didn't share this information with me and Natsu."

The members were still quiet.

Lucy's eyes twitched. She cannot believe this. This was unbelievable.

Natsu cleared his throat. "Since we came down here, why don't Lucy and I make the wish? Besides, I need to FUCKING GET OUT OF THIS FORM BEFORE I GO BACK TO THE GUILD."

Lucy's eyes widen. That's a great idea. Lucy shifted her gaze towards Erza. Erza pursed her lips and she blinked.

"Natsu's right," Lucy said, "since we didn't know about this "wishing thing" we should make a wish to change back to our regular forms."

Erza was completely taken back by these statements. She was so close of wishing them to be together. She was so close of buys a thousand strawberry cakes. This just had to happen.

Wendy put her hands at her sides. She was completely dejected. She whispered to Erza. "Sorry Erza-san, I shouldn't have said anything."

Erza smiled softly at Wendy before patting her head. "It's okay. This attempt was going to fail regardless."

Erza walked over towards Lucy. She handed Lucy the red ruby. Gray's eyes widen before he just merely shrugged his shoulders.

"Make your wish Lucy," Erza said before a smile was plastered across her facial features. Her eyebrows were raised. "You need the wish more than me."

Lucy smiled at Erza before taking the red ruby. The red ruby glowed in her hand and Lucy blinked. She closed her eyes before silently pleading the red ruby to change her and Natsu forms back to where they were.

Lucy fluttered her eyes opened and she saw that the red ruby didn't glow anymore. Lucy glanced at Natsu. Her eyes widen as she saw that he was a male again. She smiled.

"Oh yeah!" Natsu exclaimed with a hearty smile. "I am back to being a male again. Now, I can beat Gray's ass again."

Gray glared at Natsu. "I'll love to see you try, flame-ass."

Natsu smashed his head on Gray's. They were back to their usual bickering. "Shut the hell up, ice-prick."

Erza sighed before her wrath started to appear. "Stop fighting you DUMBASSSES!"

Lucy watched as Wendy started to laugh hysterically at her friends' nonsense. Lucy smiled. This was the regular friends that she loved.

* * *

**{-X-}**

* * *

As they finally climbed aboard on the train, Erza watched as Lucy fell asleep on the window and Natsu was sleeping on Lucy's lap.

Erza smiled. How come they won't get together? How come they are so dense?

Gray's face blanched as he realized a certain thought. "Mirajane is going to kill us."

Erza's eyes widen. "Oh yeah, we failed the attempt."

Wendy silently wept. "I'm so sorry. It's all because of my big mouth."

Happy blinked. "Didn't we send a message to the guild saying that we failed our attempt?"

All of the members' faces paled. Who knows what's going back at the guild?

* * *

**{-X-}**

* * *

Levy easily dodged as the chair was thrown across the guild. She gulped. "Mirajane, please calm down."

Mirajane glared at her guild mates as she thrown another chair. "WHY THE HELL IS THIS TAKING SO LONG? WHY ARE YOU GUYS SO SLOW? DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHING? FIGURE OUT ANOTHER ATTEMPT OR I'LL DECAPITATE ALL OF YOU GUYS!"

Mirajane marched away. The guild members' sweat dropped. This was going to be harder than they thought.

**Attempt Three: Failed**

* * *

**So I finally completed this attempt. This chapter wasn't that funny but I'm glad that I finished this attempt. Now, I only have like two more attempts left before the epilogue and then the story will finally be completed. **

**We all know Mirajane is crazy and scary. Haha, I am just like Mirajane. I'm so angry that Lucy and Natsu just won't get together. I'm dying of all these NaLu moments.**

**So, I'm going to post another chapter in a week or so. I have to finish my chemistry project for the summer before I go back to school. Ugh, school will be in session once again.**

**Please review and follow/favorite.**

**I'll see you guys later,**

**ambiguous seafish**


	8. Chapter 8

***holds up a peace sign* How's it going guys? It's been long hasn't it? I haven't updated this story in several months so I decided to update.**

**I didn't know why I haven't updated because I was really planning to but you know…life really got in the way.**

**So, I did take a break from fanfiction but now I'm back and I decided to update my stories if I have the time. I'm pretty busy this week because I have a CHINESE speaking quiz and I have a written test. I also have Chemistry quiz this week; English Vocabulary Test this week and I might have Geometry test as well, so I'm pretty packed with my schedule.**

**I will try to update as soon as possible because I'm not trying to leave you guys hanging. **

**By the way, this story has about **_**one**_** more attempt to go through before the epilogue so this story should be finish in about two weeks are so…**

**Without further ado, please welcome,**

* * *

_**Fatal Bonds**_

* * *

It has been week since their third attempt to get Lucy and Natsu together, and things haven't been going according to plan. The Fairy Tail members couldn't think of anything to get them together so they just waited until someone came up with an idea.

"This is getting ridiculous," Makarov said. He's been craving for that 3,000,000 jewels that Mirajane has promised to give and yet there hasn't been any winning attempt to earn that. "Why don't I think of something?"

Laxus shifted his gaze towards his grandfather. "You sure master. I don't think you'll be able to handle the two idiots."

"Yeah, even Erza-_san_ couldn't get them together," Wendy said as she concurred with Laxus's statement. "If she couldn't do it then how can you do it, master?"

Makarov rubbed his chin. How could he get his two idiot children to get together? The tension between Lucy and Natsu has been getting stronger each day. They were bound to become soul mates.

"I guess it's my turn," Gajeel said as he raised his hand. "I think I have the perfect idea to get them together."

Makarov narrowed his eyes. He didn't want to share his money with any of his guild children but the idea was indeed tempting.

Curious, he said, "I'm listening."

* * *

**{—X—}**

* * *

"Natsu, don't you think that the guild is doing something fishy behind our backs?" Lucy asked. Her gaze met with the baffled obsidian ones.

Natsu cocked his head to the side. Happy didn't accompany them today because he had somewhere to go with Carla today. Lucy didn't really mind but _everyday_ Happy went somewhere with her. It started to bug her.

Natsu didn't bat an eyelash as he heard the question. "What? You think the guild is doing something fishy? How?"

Lucy rubbed her temples, exasperated at his stupidity. "I don't know it's just that we don't get to see Happy anymore. Besides, we're not even _permitted _to enter the guild in the morning. You don't think they're setting us up, do you?"

Natsu stuffed a nugget in his mouth. He was in Lucy's room eating chicken nuggets that she made for him. Lucy didn't want him to make a mess in the house so she thought it was better to let him eat something so he won't be able to do something stupid.

But then again, Lucy knowing Natsu—for who knows how long—knows that was inevitable.

"I don't think so Luce," Natsu said. His eyes stared at his chicken nuggets for a brief second before meeting her eyes again. "Happy is my best friend and he will _never _do anything behind my back."

Lucy bit her lip. She wasn't too sure. Happy was a ploy cat that will love deceive her easily. "Fine, why don't we head to the guild?"

"Why don't you go?" Natsu suggested, "I'm getting pretty tired. I think I will sleep a little and then I'll head over."

Lucy raised her eyebrows. "Fine but I'll kill you if you destroy anything."

Grinning Natsu replied, "Okay, I'll try to keep your house neat but no promises."

Lucy rolled her eyes. What is she going to do with the idiot?

* * *

**{—X—}**

* * *

"_Are_ you sure this is going to work Gajeel?" Levy asked. She doesn't know if this plan will come out successfully. After all, Lucy is known to be quick on her feet.

"Yes shorty," Gajeel said. He just loved to baptize her under that name doesn't he? "This will work. We're going to put this love potion in her water and she'll be head over heels once she sees the idiot Salamander."

"She's coming!" Cana shouted. "She's right outside the door."

Makarov yelled hurriedly, "Quick, put away the materials of the love potion."

Mirajane nodded. She heard the plan from ear to ear, and she was sure going to beat the crap out of Gajeel if the plan fails.

The guild doors opened with Lucy smiling. "Hey everyone, what you guys dong?"

Lucy entered the guild and Levy, the quick person that she is, greeted Lucy with her usual routine.

"Lu-_chan_, come sit next to me," Levy said as she waved her hand in front of her friend.

"Levy-_chan_," Lucy said. She smiled before running towards the girl. She hasn't seen her in awhile ever since Natsu and her left for their mission.

"Lu-_chan_, Levy said. She was nervous. She was utterly rendered shock. She didn't know what to do. She glanced at the members of the guild for a second before landing her eyes back on Lucy.

"How you been?" Levy asked. She took a seat on the stool. This was how the plan supposed to go.

"I've been well, except…," Lucy looked around the guild. She took a seat on the stool. "…I've just been thinking if you guys were planning something behind my back."

_Crap, did she found out?_ Levy thought. She glanced at Gajeel who was biting his lip. He shrugged his shoulders before shooing her to continue.

_No help huh?_ Levy thought helplessly. _This _is_ his idea._

"You must be really thirsty, Lu-_chan_," Levy said with a sly smile. She grabbed the cup of water that Mirajane offered her. She slid it towards Lucy. "Here, have mines."

Lucy looked at her warily and Levy swore that it stopped her heartbeat for a second.

Grinning, Lucy accepted the offer. "Thank you."

Gajeel grinned as he watched the Lucy drank from the cup. _Great, now bunny girl should feel the potion entering through her._

Lucy finished drinking her water before slamming her cup on the counter. Mirajane stared at Lucy with a glimpse of hope in her eyes. She needed this plan to be successful.

Lucy burped and all of the sudden she felt giddy. She glanced at Gajeel and she smiled.

"Gajeel-_sama_," Lucy said as she ran towards him. She gave him a big hug.

"Huh?"

"The hell is Gajeel-_sama_."

"The fuck, I thought this potion was supposed to work on Natsu."

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Gajeel yelled. He tried to let go of Lucy's grip on him. She was holding him just a bit too tight.

Levy stood there dumbfounded as she watched her friend climbed on top of Gajeel. She felt her blood boiling.

"Lu-_chan_, get your hands off of Gajeel," Levy said calmly. She was trying to remain clam before she loses her shit.

Lucy narrowed her eyes towards her friend. "No, Gajeel-_sama_ is mine. Isn't that right, Gajeel-_sama_?" Lucy whispered as she blew into his ear.

"Okay," Gajeel said as he tried to not hurt the girl (if he did Natsu would beat his ass.) "CAN SOMEONE TELL ME HOW THE FUCK TO GET RID OF THIS GIRL?"

"Okay, we need to get Lucy off of Gajeel before Natsu come—" Gray was interrupted once he saw a glimpse of pink hair.

"Oh god, Natsu's here," Levy said. She was trying to bemuse herself with something else other than staring at Lucy and wanting to strangle her.

"What are we going to do?" Cana asked. "There's no way we can convince Natsu that Lucy drank from the love potion by her own accord."

"You don't know the idiot," Erza said. She glanced at Gajeel and Lucy. She scrunched up her nose in disgust as she saw Lucy puckering up her lips for a kiss. "Natsu will believe it."

"ENOUGH WITH THE CHIT-CHAT. CAN YOU GUYS GET HER OFF OF ME!" Gajeel yelled.

"Too late, he's coming," someone said. The guild didn't know what to do so they pretended to help Gajeel.

Natsu entered the guild with a grin. "Hey guys, what's u—"

Natsu saw a sight that he didn't wanted to see. "WHY THE HELL IS LUCY ON TOP OF GAJEEL?!"

Cana flinched at Natsu's voice. "Natsu, Lucy accidentally drank the love-potion and now she's infatuated with Gajeel."

"Yeah," Levy said. She may be pissed at Gajeel for letting Lucy on top of him but she has better things to do. "We're trying to figure how to make her stop."

_These lying assholes,_ Gajeel thought. _Ya'll barely figure out anything. _

Natsu nodded before shifting his gaze towards Gajeel. He narrowed his eyes. "Gajeel, you better figure out way to get Lucy off of you."

Gajeel glared at the Salamander as he tried to evade Lucy's kisses. "Don't you think I'm trying to do that? Bunny girl, stop it. Look, the idiot Salamander is here."

Gajeel pointed towards Natsu. He smiled as Lucy finally stopped for a brief moment of what she was doing.

"Natsu," Lucy said. She stopped trying to kiss Gajeel before her eyes landed on Natsu. Her eyes lit up as she saw his pink hair (Natsu like to argue that it was salmon) and she smiled.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. She laughed as she started running towards him. She jumped on him.

"Wait Lucy, please don't, aaah," Natsu said. Lucy was now on top of him, straddling his waist.

"Natsu," Lucy whispered. She leaned in. She had the urge to kiss him and so she did.

Natsu's eyes widen as he felt warm pressure towards his lips. He didn't know what to do so he decided to respond back.

"WOAH!"

"WHO KNEW LUCY COULD BE THAT BOLD!"

"FUCK YEAH, MY ATTEMPT WORKED!"

"YESSS, FINALLY!"

As Natsu finally felt Lucy's lips off of him, Lucy laid on his chest, her head on his neck, sleeping soundlessly.

The guild stared, confused. They didn't know if the attempt work. They glanced at Mirajane.

Mirajane smiled happily. "Finally…"

"…FINALLY, I'VE WAITEDTOO FUCKING LONG FOR THIS!"

The guild cheered while Natsu laid there baffled.

"We should throw a party," Gray suggested. Juvia concur the idea.

Natsu felt something moving before he watched Lucy shifting in her sleep. Lucy woke up, breathing in the scent that she started to like.

_Mhmm, this smells exactly like Natsu_. Lucy thought. Lucy blinked. _Wait Natsu._

Lucy sat on top of Natsu before her eyes widened in shocked as her cheeks were stained with red.

"NATSU! WHY THE HELL AM I ON TOP OF NATSU?!" Lucy merely yelled.

The guild, hearing Lucy's statement, stared at the duo.

"_SHIT."_

**Attempt Four: Failed**

* * *

**Haha, this was fun to write. Lucy finally kissed Natsu but clearly has no recollection of what happened. I'm sure in the next chapter that she'll remember.**

**Guys, there's only **_**one **_**more chapter left until the epilogue so hang on to your seats a little longer. You'll see if the last attempt will actually work or be a complete fiasco like the rest of them were. **

**It's kind of sad that next week I'll be posting the last chapter. I loved this story because it's different from the other stories that I've written.**

**Oh well, I hope gave you guy's had major laughs because I did my best on the humor. It was hard. I never really was a comedian.**

**I hoped you guys enjoyed it. Please review,**

**ambiguous seafish**


End file.
